Viewtiful Joe:Project Alastor
by The Writer Guy
Summary: Joe and Blue investigate a movie theater that leads them to brand new foes,and new allies as well.It does include DMC characters,but Dante is featured in so many Joe games it's not really a crossover anymore
1. Let's Skip The Intro

Viewtiful Joe:Project Alastor

"A new theater opened up this week.",Captain Blue had called Joe to help him in a new investigation.

"So?That's a good thing,right?I mean it's probably part of the background for a new movie!",Joe said,somewhat confused at the importance of this.

"Well it just was there one day, it was fully built, and it wasn't there before."

"Oh. Um...plot convenience?"

"Yeah,I would think that too, but how does a background object figure into the plot? I mean it has to be part of a plot before it can be a plot convenience, right?"

"Right. Hmm. So we should go in and check it out,right?"

"Alright, it's on Southwest and --Wait I don't need to tell you!"

"Why?"

"You already know."

"Huh?"

"Plot convenience, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

Joe thrusted himself off the skyscraper that he and Blue were poised on,"Henshin-a-go-go,baby!",he shouted,transforming into his Viewtiful alter-ego,while the wind spiraled around him,drawing closer to the ground below.

"Woah. Slow down!",time itself began to drag,as Joe put his fist towards the upcoming pavement and...TAAAAACK,chunks of the blacktop street flew sky-high,with his fist in a crater,made by his impact.

"Ok!Now, Mach Speed, baby!",Joe got up,and ran at inhuman speed, leaving flames and after-images behind from his swiftness. He came to a crashing halt,as he had finally reached the mysterious theater.

"Wow! Even if these guys are evil,they did the place up pretty nice!",Joe said,eyeing the over-done theater,laced with decorations that were supposed to be film strips. The Captain had arrived using his Mach Speed as well.

"Hmm..The Alastor Theater,huh?",Blue inquired,posing heroically.

"Ooh,weird playlist! I've never heard of any of these movies,"Devil May Cry","Devil May Cry 3:Dante's Awakening","Project:Alastor","Alastor & Vergil:Destruction Duo.", Joe said,trying also to seem,"Detectivey",like Blue."

"Hey, Joe!"

"Oh, I love that song!"

"No,I'm talking to you! Look at that,"Project:Alastor",poster,there!That guy looks just like you only black!"

"Captain Blue! You're a racist?"

"No! I'm talking about his costume!"

"Oh,I see. He _does_ look like me, not as cool of course."

"Let's get a ticket to that movie. I have a feeling about it, Joe."

The duo walked through the sliding,automatic doors,and talked to a surprisingly normal,Ticket-Person,"Alright,two adults to theater on the left."

The two-heroes walked off,now far from the ticket person. The theater worker checked to make sure nobody was around,and then pulled his face-off,revealing a Jadow-robot!

"Muhuhahaha!",it laughed.

"Um..Can I get a large popcorn please?",a man walked up to the Jadowbot at the concession and ticket stand.

"Uh..okay, sure.$6.95.",and so the man gave him the money,and walked away the popcorn."Alright,now where was I? Oh yeah,muhuhahaha!"


	2. Joeian Vs Xator

"Here we are!",Joe said walking through the door to theater four. Joe and Blue saw the place,and surveyed it carefully,but they were interrupted as the theater suddenly began shaking.

"Woaaaah!",Joe screamed slamming into the wall from the tremor, after this Blue did the same, following the heroes the Jadow-bot at the concession stand crashed into the popcorn machine.

"GAAAH! I hate this part!", The corn-covered 'bot growled. The tremor began strengthening as the screen of the theater began to change into a swirling void. The void tugged at Joe and Blue, trying to suck them in as they held onto the chairs.

"Heeeey,Blue! I swear I saw this in a movie but I don't remember the title!",Joe yelled.

"Um...was it Mortal Kombat Annihilation!"

"I think sooooo!",Joe yelped, as he and Blues grips on the chairs loosened off,and sent them towards the swirl.

"Now,that I think about that movie had it too,but I was thinking of a different one!",Joe cried out, arms flailing as he was swallowed by the screen.

"OOF!",Joe and Blue landed on a thick grassland.

"Hey! Look over there, Joe!", Blue called, pointing out a military base, which they were two feet from.

"Captain Blue!",One of the generals on the base said.

"Huh? Oh no! He's comin' at me!",Blue pulled back a fist,and began what would've been a slo-mo punch.

"Uh..Captain..What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing for combat! You're the one attacking me!"

"No...we called you to the base for a meeting. Where's that other Joe guy?"

"Right here!", Two yellow eyes said, the rest covered in shadow. Joe flung into the air stylishly spinning.

"But they name's Viewtiful Joe!", And he struck back to the ground,striking a hero pose.

"Okay..." Blue elbowed Joe, to get his attention,"Ut-cay the heatrics-tay!',he whispered.

"Anyhow,Captain, Jadow has developed a new weapon. They're calling it,"Alastor",we don't know what it is,yet,but Jadow requested us to get you and your friend."

"Hmm...What would they want with me and Joe?"

"Oh! They might kill us, clone us, toture us,or--"

"Ssh! I'm being cinematic here!"

"Oh."

"Also,Captain,they instructed you to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower at 12:00pm."

" 'Kay, put those little words in the upper left-hand corner,y'know the ones that say where and when the scene is?

Paris,France,12:00pm

"Well here we are!"

"Gee,thanks,Joe! That's time we coulda spent training,or detective-ing!"

"Relax! We do all that stuff in the deleted scenes!"

"Good-thinking! Let's watch to see what we did!"

"Sorry,but we hafta wait for the dvd release to do that!"

"Awww!"

"So, you came. I didn't expect otherwise, but you know how awkward some villain lines are!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Anyhow," A villain in cloak began,"I am Jadow Agent #64,Demon-X!

"What's the "X" for?"

"Nothing! Muhuhahahahaha!"

Demon-X removed his cloak,revealing a green-eyed,red-skinned,no-mouthed,muscalur monster.

"Let us do battle!" Demon-X jumped at Captain Blue and grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm,and snatched his V-watch.

"No!",shouted the former Captain Blue,now reverted to an old man in a blue suit. Demon slapped the stolen V-watch onto his wrist.

"Henshin, sucka!",he shouted,changing into a form,sporting silver gauntlets,and a dashing,and infinitely blowing in the wind scarf.

"Muhuhaha! Let me introduce you to... Captain X! Muhuhaha!"

"This is bad!",Joe said, reflecting on the siuation. Captain X delivered a punch in the gut to Joe.

"UUUAAH!",Joe recovered quickly and shouted,"SLOW!"

Joe slammed a left to X's face.

"It's like dat, huh? Fine! SLOW!",Captain X kicked into Joe's side.

"Mach Speed!", Joe began dishing out a flaming flurry of punches.

"SLOW!", X grabbed Joe's fast fist with his slow power.

"We can't just duke it out so simple! Let's get some style!",Joe yelled,as he flipped off the edge of the tower. X rushed off after him.

"SLOW!", They shouted in mid-air unison and began throwing punches and kicks,tirelessly. They both landed on their feet shortly after. Meanwhile,Blue was watching over the tower's side. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"What's so interestin', pal?"

" My side-kick and an evil villain,who stole my source of power,are duking it out, in a highly stylized manner."

"Really?", The silver-haired man beside him said.

"Yep." The man beside him pulled out two guns,one white, one black, and aimed at Captain X.

"That's the villain right?"

"Yep."

The silver-haired man shot in a seemingly wild fashion, though every bullet hit X dead on.

"OW!", Captain X was smacked into the car by the force of the barrage.

"That..I didn't see coming."


	3. CSI Movieland

"Uaaah. This sucks.", X said to himself, barreling over in pain.

"Who ARE you?", Blue asked the silver-haired man.

"Dante. Those guys though...Jadow? You're ridin' against them?"

"Uh..Yeah,why?"

"I'll come with you."

"Yeah! That's whatcha get for messin' with the V-man and--what's your name?", Joe taunted.

"Dante."

"Yeah! And that guy too!"

"Damn you, Viewtiful Joe! I'll return to fight you, someday. Probably in the sequel, but maybe in the third one,that's the "trequel", right?"

"Umm..I dunno."

"Yeah,well...Whatever!",Captain X yelled, fleeing(but not before being sucker-punched by Captain Blue, who ripped the V-watch from Captain X's slimey arm).

"So,what next,Cap?", Joe questioned.

"Uh...clues! Yes,clues!",and so the trio looked for clues,and found...a rather clich'e note:"If you are reading this, our agent has been defeated, yes, we actually DID think ahead on this one! Anyhow, this guy was merely a distraction, because the real plans are being initiated somewhere else,so now would be a good time to research where we actually are, kinda like that game,'Where Is Carmen Something or other?', and it's a good time to delve into the characters. Go on,delve!"

"Okay,right...delving. Why are you going to help us, Dante?",Blue asked.

"My brother...he's...with Jadow."

"Oh. So you're gonna try to get 'im out?"

"No...I'm going to kick the living crap out of him."

"Uh...Why's that?"

"Because he really doesn't care about Jadow, he's just luring me out, so he can kick the crap outta , that's why I have to kick the crap outta him first."

"I see...so,why are you guys racing to kick the crap out of each other?"

"Um...It's...sort of...a family thing. Yeah,that's it! A family thing!"

"Okay...then...enough delving for now! It's detective time!"

The trio decided that the note should be investigated,more thoroughly, so they took the obvious road, a crime lab. After a long investigation, they found two sets of finger prints.

"Okay, let me run the most recent one through the data banks. Here it is...Oh no! It matches..."

"Who, Joe? Who? C'mon tell me!"

"It's...you, Captain Blue!"


End file.
